Suffocating
by mrandmrsstabler
Summary: What happens when Olivia's perfect marriage ends in homicide and she runs to Elliot for help? With the police on investigation, what will thee evidence say? What happens when they're caught up to their necks in a web of lies and deceit? Will the truth brim out? Will Elliot be able to protect Olivia? Lengthy (hopefully) E/O, maybe M in later chapters. This is for Anonymous
1. Run

**So this is a repost from an earlier story that I posted. Long story short, Jack got upset that I named Olivia's crazy ****husband after him so he ruined my story and I took it down, but after someone suggested this plot on our request page I decided to give it another go. Don't worry, I promise Jack won't intervene in this round, for those of you who've read this story already skip to chapter four. That's where things pick up again!**

**Hope you like!**

Olivia's battered body trembled in fear as her bloodied fingers clung to the gun in her hand. Her own shaking breath scared her beyond measure as she looked below at the lifeless body of her husband of four years. After his absolute death registered in her mind, she turned her attention to the alarming sound of her two children wailing outside the bathroom door.

With effort she mustered herself to her feet and limped in front of the sink. She ran the hot water and desperately splashed water into her face with her good hand while she nursed her other. She was anxious to wipe the blood off her cheeks and lips before she saw the kids. She couldn't let them see her like this. _Not like this._ She turned the water off with a _squeak squeak, _and braced herself for her next move after the steam.

With the strength left in her body, she gave her shoulder a strong blow to the front, and cried out in slow relief as her shoulder returned to it's socket. _Next the gun. The gun Olivia. _Her fingers continued to violently shake as she pulled the gun apart in the sink and wiped her prints off the house held weapon. She breathed heavily through her nose as she ignored the pain throbbing in her abdomen. _Quick, quick, quick. Hurry. Faster. They'll be here soon. _She winced as it got harder to deal with but she had no time. She threw the remaining pieces in the sink and in her final act of redemption she yanked her wedding ring off and nearly sent the damned thing down the gutter, but she remembered how much it was worth, and she needed the money.

She stumbled out of the bathroom and was instantly hit with the newly elevated sound of crying. Her nine month old son was crying hysterically in his play pen, and her five and a half year old daughter was inconsolable on the floor. The moment she came out into the bedroom her daughter clung to her legs. Olivia nearly tripped and fell over had it not been for the wooden beam wedged between the wall and the door.

"Mommy! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did daddy hurt you again?"

"No baby. Mommy's ok." Olivia lied breathlessly. She could feel a head ache coming on and she couldn't stand straight. "Allie, I need you to help me with little Jack."

"No! Mommy I can't, I'm scared."

"Honey don't be scared. Daddy's not going to hurt us. He's gone." Olivia said as the tears unwillingly fell from her eyes. "You have to be strong. Do you remember how I taught you?"

"Like you were with uncle Elliot?"

"That's right sweetie. We have to hurry. Some people are coming to the house real soon and we have to be gone before they get here." Olivia explained as she finally made it over to her son. "Mommy's gotcha, it's all over baby," she whispered as she pressed her sore lips to her son's soft skin and inhaled his baby scent. It was the only thing that could soothe her in this moment. She grabbed his carrier of the bed, his diaper bag, and her keys before dragging Allie outside in the pouring rain to get into her car. She strapped both of her two kids in and jumped into the drivers seat, jamming her key into the ignition.

The SUV growled at it's start and screeched as she pressed down on the accelerator backing up into the street and out towards the closest highway.

"Mommy. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with-

"Allie we can't!" Olivia snapped. She instantly felt guilty. Her daughter's eyes, which were once so filled with grief suddenly filled with shame, and her daughter had nothing to be ashamed about. She was the one who needed to feel ashamed. She was the one who let it get this far. Not her, not Allie. Allie hadn't been the slightest of her problems, she was always the solution, the one (now one of) good thing in her life, and now she was the one suffering the most. "I'm sorry. Honey I'm so sorry." Olivia teared, trying everything not to sob.

The car continued to move as little Jack's cries reduced to sniffles. Olivia checked her rear view mirror constantly, waiting for her eldest to finally doze off, and when she finally did, she pulled out her cell phone and called the only person she could run to. The only person her husband hadn't corrupted with his sick games- Elliot Stabler.

* * *

**Sorry there's so little. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, stay tuned.**


	2. Hide

Elliot Stabler shuffled around in his kitchen, putting together the perfect cup of midnight coffee to accompany him as he started his midnight patrol of watching the cars endlessly go by from his apartment window. He had gotten into the habit of not sleeping very well, so he had developed tactics to help him get back into the swing of things. The coffee would keep him until all hours of the night and ensure a full rested sleep the next evening so he had no problem downing the moderately tall cup of black caffeine.

He wedged himself in his favorite corner and peeked outside and was instantly greeted by a disarray of red and white lights flickering across the streets below. He smiled when he saw them. Each one reminding him of the spark in Olivia's eyes. It was a pleasant thought to warm the night, and an unusual coincedence when he saw that she was calling him on his receiver.

"Don't you think it's a little late for phone sex?" Elliot teased. He was used to her calling at all hours of the day. They were so in tune with each other that even if was three am, and the rest of the world was still sleeping, one of them was bound to be up waiting for the alert tone of a new call.

"El?" Elliot knew right away that something was wrong by the sound of her voice. She was exasperated, and she sounded like she'd been crying.

"Yeah, Liv, honey I'm right here. Are you ok? What's the matter? You sound upset."

"It's Jack."

"Jack? Is he ok? You know what forget about it. We'll talk about it once I get there." Elliot said grabbing his keys and coat.

"I'm in the lobby."

"Lobby? What lobby, my lobby?" Olivia Bensons was in _his _lobby, at _this_ hour. Elliot had no idea what was going on, but he prayed to god it was nothing to serious, even though he knew it was. For her to travel from east hampton all the way down here to queens, screamed emergency.

"I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Yeah, uh, see you when you get up here." He paced his apartment waiting for her gentle knock in absolute anticipation. He couldn't imagine what the big deal was. And then, the knock came. Elliot opened the door and nearly took Olivia down the moment his eyes laid on her. Her face was bruised and battered, her shirt and hands were bloodied, and he couldn't imagine where she was coaxing the strength to carry her two kids inside his apartment. "Jesus Liv, oh my god, what the hell happened."

"Elliot, jack." Olivia said motioning to her sleeping son whom was being crushed between them.

"Oh. Right, sorry." Elliot unclipped little Jack from her chest and curled him up in his arms.

"Allie, why don't you go lay down on the couch."

"No sweetie. The bedroom's behind the kitchen. I'll come give you some extra blankets in a minute ok?" Elliot said, overpowering Olivia's previous request. Olivia followed Allie into his room and buttoned off Allie's coat and pulled off her shoes. She stripped her down to her cotton tank top and her panda underwear and tucked her safely in bed.

"Mommy, is daddy going to come back in the morning?"

"No honey, daddy..." Olivia decided it would be better to have this discussion in the morning so she sidelined it once more. "Daddy went a way for a little while."

Allie seemed contempt with that answer for the moment, and then they spent a few minutes together in absolute silence, each allowing the quiet space between them to heal the wounds that words couldn't. "I don't want him to come back," Allie murmured.

"I know baby. He won't." Olivia leaned in and kissed her face, "Good night bug." Olivia whispered.

"You're not staying?" Allie whined.

"I'm just going to get little Jack. I'll be back."

"Will you stay with me?" Olivia's heart skipped a beat when she heard the desperation in her daughter's voice. She knelt back down on her level and stroked her hair.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right back. I promise." Olivia kissed her one more time and left her alone in the comfort of Elliot's bed.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she felt herself breathe and finally let go. She felt like the whole time she was putting on a show to be strong for her kids, but now she was home, and she didn't have to pretend anymore.

She stepped back out into Elliot's living space and found him on the couch with little Jack sleeping on his shoulder. He immediately shot up, more alert, to show his full attention. Only minutes ago, his best friend and her two children waltzed through his apartment, sporting bruises and blood and not a word had been said about either of their conditions. "Olivia? What happened?"

But she hadn't said a word in reply.

* * *

**Unfortunately this chapter wasn't much longer. I just like the anticipation! But no seriously, the next one will be lengthy, promise. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so kind =)**


	3. Hollow Promises

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she felt herself breathe and finally let go. She felt like the whole time she was putting on a show to be strong for her kids, but now she was home, and she didn't have to pretend anymore.

She stepped back out into Elliot's living space and found him on the couch with little Jack sleeping on his shoulder. He immediately shot up, more alert, to show his full attention. Only minutes ago, his best friend and her two children waltzed through his apartment, sporting bruises and blood and not a word had been said about either of their conditions. "Olivia? What happened?"

But she hadn't said a word in reply. What had happened?

"Liv? Talk to me. I don't understand." Elliot begged, slightly frustrated. He loved Olivia, and she was hurt. She had come to him asking for help with no explanation. A part of him knew that she'd come to him because he'd be the one to give her the space she needed before jumping down her throat, but the other part was eager and afraid. What happened to her?

"He's dead."

* * *

**THAT MORNING**

"Are you going to be home for dinner?" Olivia asked as she and her husband dressed for work.

"Actually, I'm going to be working a little late tonight sweet heart. What about you? What are you going to do with the kids?"

"I was thinking about taking them to Max and Emma's for a little bit?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"I asked about you too. Today's Monday. You don't work on Mondays."

"Yeah well, Cragen called me in this morning. He wants my opinion on a case."

"He must have called whileI was in the shower."

"He did." Olivia replied as she tried to put on her necklace, admiring herself in their bathroom mirror.

"Here let me." Jack said while putting on his cufflinks. He stood behind her and took the golden band between his fingers and clasped the two ends together. Being so close to her he could smell her perfume and he was intoxicated. He leaned into her for more, kissing her neck and lacing his arms around her waist. It had been so long since they'd been together that he'd almost forgotten what it was like. He pulled her in to him, pressing her body flush against his.

"Jack don't. You'll be late."

"It's my hospital, who cares." Jack replied as he unzipped the back of her dress.

"Jack, I'm serious. Stop." Olivia whispered anxiously.

"No. I want to look at you." Olivia trembled as the zipper traveled further down. He pushed their bodies up against the counter and swiped his fingers across the edge of her shoulders, allowing for the dress to gently fall around her arms. He kissed into her neck and atop every bruise that had covered the skin on her back.

Olivia's knuckles went white as they clutched on to the hard surface beneath them "Jack." Olivia begged.

She didn't breathe until the zipper found it's way back up her spine. "There...beautiful," he whispered to the hairs on her skin. Olivia started to move away but he had pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was strong and demanding, and even after it ended it had taken some time for Olivia to regain her footing. "Tonight," whispered again, stroking her now swollen lips.

"Mommy, we're going to be late." Allie said from their bedroom doorway. Jack pulled away and went towards their daughter.

"Late? Are you leaving me little tulip?"

"Mommy's taking me to visit Max and Emmy's."

"Will you have lots of fun?"

"Yes."

"Alright very well. As long as you promise to _behave?_" Allie looked up at her mother, and Olivia gave a small nod, knowing that the word frightened her. Allie looked back down at her father and nodded. "Good, off you go and take good care of your mother." Olivia grabbed her coat and pulled it on before pushing Allie out of the room.

In record time, she had Allie and Little Jack ready to go and out the door with no problem. Her husband of four years though, was facing a dilemma and leaving the house was not apart of his agenda.

* * *

Olivia walked into the 1-6 with a smile as big as the east coast on her face.

"Liv? What are you doing here today? It's Monday." Cragen asked as he eyed up one of his best detectives.

"I'm looking for Elliot. Has anyone seen him?" She implored, grinning from ear to ear.

"No, but if I do I'll tell him to call the Fire department, because you are smokin'!" Munch teased.

Fin busted out laughing, while Cragen shared a subtle grin.

"Munch, you're awful." Olivia laughed.

"Hey you." Elliot said from behind her. Her kissed her cheek as he came around to sit at his desk.

"Hey yourself. We need to talk."

"Ok."

"Want to grab a bite?"

"Cap?" Elliot asked, looking over at his boss.

"I want you back by two."

"Yeah." Elliot replied, grabbing his coat.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Jack."

"Don't you mean," he deepened his voice, "Dr. Evil."

"El."

"What? I was kidding." Elliot confessed laughing. She wasn't. "Alright, I'm sorry. Seriously what's going on."

"We're going to have another baby."

"What? Liv, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I knew something was up with you."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing yet. I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

Olivia got quiet as she recalled her husband's last response to her previous pregnancy. Even though he wasn't happy about little Jack, he had learned to love him fiercely and she had hoped for a similar response with their new baby, but something about this one hadn't felt as secure as little Jack did. Of course she could have been over reacting, there was every possibility that Jack had changed and wanted more and other things but she couldn't be sure.

"I just haven't gotten around to it I guess, and it's still early."

"What do you think it is?" Olivia shrugged, her shoulders and rolled her eyes with a knowing smile. "Uh uh, no way detective. You guessed your last two. I'm betting all in. Come on, what do you think?"

"Another boy," Olivia replied still smiling.

"The kids must be so excited."

"They don't know Elliot. None one knows." Olivia laughed.

"Well, I think you should tell him- as soon as you get home."

"How do you think I should tell him?"

"The same way you did with Allie and Little Jack."

"Jack found out about Allie when my doctor called when I wasn't home, and when I told him about Little Jack he...was surprised."

"That's the point Liv. Just cook dinner or something and slip it in, like Jack I'm pregnant pass the potatoes."

"Elliot."

"What is with you today! Smile you're having a baby, everything should be funny to you, including grandma over there trying to clean her dentures in her soda glass." Elliot nodded to the old lady sitting in the corner behind her. Olivia took one look and bursted into laughter. "No but really. A nice dinner for two? I can take the kids if you want, Kathy's bringing the twins over so I don't mind if they tag along.

"No, dinner sounds nice, and if I tell him tonight, I want the kids to be there so we can be together as a family."

"See? What are you asking me for? You got this whole thing planned out," Elliot teased.

"What would I do without you Stabler?"

"Be unstabler."

"Funny."

"I know. When are you going to tell Cragen?"

"Probably a lot sooner than I would like. With this morning sickness, desk duty doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"But you will tell him? Last time with Little Jack, you waited until you were almost six months. I mean no one noticed, but six months Liv? That's cutting it pretty close."

"I know. I'm not going to press my luck."

"Mm." Elliot grumbled as he stuffed his face with fries.

"How are you?" Olivia asked as if to hint at something more.

"I'm fine." Elliot replied in all honesty.

"El, you know that's not what I mean."

"What? I'm happy for you. Really I am."

"You don't ever wish-

"Of course I do but...what happened before..."

"I know."

"Do you, ever?"

"All the time."

Elliot reached over and squeezed her hand. "Stop. It's no use running after something you can't- or your not supposed to have. It doesn't do anybody any good, and it only complicates things. You have three amazing kids Liv, with a father who loves them very much. What more can you ask for?"

"Everything."

"If people had everything, they'd have nothing to live for, and you Liv,have plenty to live for. Come on. I want some ice cream." Elliot said standing to take her hand.


	4. Scared To Death

"Allie, take your boots off before you track mud in the house." Olivia instructed as she and her daughter brought groceries inside from the pouring rain. Her six year old ran inside giggling with delight she through off her shoes and ran off squealing.

"Daddy's home!"

Olivia's heart skipped a beat when she heard her husband's voice on the other side of the room. She walked further inside and found Jack holding behind Allie as he smoldered her with kisses.

"Hello my little tulip. Happy to see me?"

"Yes!" Allie declared.

"Wonderful..." Jack's voice trailed off as he saw Olivia approaching them. He put Allie down and whispered something in her ear. "Allie why don't you run up to your room. Carson's brought you a surprise."

Allie's eyes got big before running upstairs to meet her father's driver. Olivia put the groceries on the table cautiously. Though she didn't love him, she knew her husband very well and what ever was to be said between them would no doubt spring form his lips first. She shielded Little Jack protectively as she turned to face him.

"Put him down," Jack ordered. Slowly Olivia unclipped him from his carrier and put him in his play pen. "Sit." Jack said as pointed the gun to the seat directly across from his. Olivia cautiously sat down. "I'm not going to kill you...but you have to understand that you've made me very upset."

"Louisa, take the baby upstairs. I'm going to have a very private talk with Mrs. Louis." Jack ordered a mysterious woman whom Olivia had never seen before. "After your done, you can leave." He continued, revealing a gun conspicuously hidden in his hand.

"Of course Mr. Louis. Have a good rest of your evening."

"Oh I intend to." Jack mumbled, his sinister glare never leaving Olivia. They sat in silence until they heard the door slam.

"Who was that? Another one of your office whores?" Olivia quipped.

Jack chuckled and leaned in to her, moving the gun closer to her. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Don't play stupid with me Olivia. You can't pin this one on me. This is all you're doing.

"Jack-

"And to answer your question, yes. She's the new secretary, we've been fucking for two months now. She's almost as good as you darling."

"_Almost_." Olivia repeated with edge making Jack grin. More silence.

"I found the test Olivia." Olivia tensed up but she held her stare, almost in sync with the fury in his eyes and the danger in his voice. "You have two options. You can take care of it, or you can let me." He threatened.

"No." Olivia replied bravely. She was used to him by now. Jack was a monster that she just didn't find herself afraid of anymore. Of course she hadn't realized it until after they married, but he was horrid and she hated herself for choosing him over the one person who really did love her.

"No?" Jack asked again.

"No. It's over Jack. I have an appointment with the lawyers tomorrow morning. I want a divorce." No sooner had the words left her mouth had the cold iron flesh of a very expensive gun hit the side of her face. Olivia gasped away as the swelling pulsed on the side of her face.

"You are my wife!" Jack yelled. "And if you think that you are going to leave this house, standing on your own two feet instead of crunched in a body bag you've got another thing coming for you."

"You wouldn't do it. You don't have the balls." Olivia spat back and Jack retaliated with a left hook smack on the side of her jaw. That one knocked the wind out of her, as she fell off her chair and into the floor.

"Don't test me." Olivia scrambled on her arms and legs until she found the balance to get on her feet. She heard Jack shoving the dishes and plates on to the floor, each of them shattering as they hit the ground. He was coming after her with full force now. Olivia ran herself upstairs and into Allie's room. "Get underneath the bed!" she begged.

Allie dropped her new toy and listened to her mother, terrified that something awful was going to happen. "Don't move, until I come get you ok." Olivia breathed heavily as she locked the door. She went into Allie's bathroom and out into Little Jack's nursery where she intended to grab her son, but Jack had beat her to it. Her nose began to bleed as she stared at him holding the gun to the head of their son.

"Jack..." she whispered.

"I am sick and tired of playing these games with you Olivia."

"Jack," she said more sternly.

"What's it going to be Olivia? Our son or that thing inside of you." Olivia's eyes wandered from his to little Jack's wildly. It only took a moment for Olivia to decide what she was going to do. She had one shot and she couldn't miss. Little Jack's life depended on it. She threw herself forward onto his arm, knocking him and the gun from his hand down. They both fell aimlessly. She looked up hoping to see little Jack still safe in his crib but she had been met with the tough kick of her husbands foot smack on the side of her face. She spat out a mouth full of blood and instantly rolled over so she was on her back.

They were both going for the gun and Olivia got it first. She took the metal piece and tried to run back into the other room where she could regain her posture but she hadn't made it out the bathroom. Jack grabbed her ankle and she fell face forward against the tile floor, not letting go of the gun. Olivia screamed and kicked and pushed away as he tugged on the straps of her jeans. She was pressed up against the bottom of the sink as he kept going until his face was level with hers. He grabbed hold of her wrists and hit them hard against the edge of the counter. Her hands gave out and the gun fell to the floor, hitting her head in the process.

"You will do what I say, you stupid whore!" He hit her hard on the side of her ribs and again when his fingers locked around her throat. He snickered as her face turned red, and purple. Allie cried as she heard the noises behind the closed door in front of her. She rolled out from underneath her bed and ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She stood there banging and crying the whole time as if she could somehow feel her mother's pain.

"Mama! Open the door! Mama! Mama please!" Allie begged as she hit the door again and again, each time she was met with absolutely no response.

Holding her throat firm within his grasp, Jack threw Olivia's body down on the floor. After, he let her go only to pin her weak arms above her head. Olivia was breathing uncontrollably on the floor. He tore at her dress from the collar, and hungrily bit her skin and the natural curve of her chest while she sobbed. She shivered when she heard him unzipping his pants hopelessly praying that she wasn't right about what was going to happen next. She sobbed beneath him and used her arms to push him away but it was no use. He was a natural build of dead weight. His heavy mass seemed to crush her as she writhed on the floor.

He attempted to kiss her but she bit his tongue as soon as the muscle forced it's way into her mouth. He yelled in pain angrily and ripped away only to be met with sharp shock of Olivia's hand flush against his face as she smacked him away, her nails drawing skin and blood with it. Furious at this point, Jack lifted her from the floor and slammed her back down into the marble. His fist met the side of her face making Olivia moan stressfully. She turned on her side and kicked him with all her might, relaxing a bit when she heard him yelp and felt his grip loosen on her.

She tugged her way up to the door where her daughter was waiting on the other side. Her fingers hadn't even reached the door knob when Jack pulled her hair and slammed her head into the door itself. Allie jumped back on the other side of the door, and wiped her eyes, hoping for a moment that her mother would appear in front of her, but then she remembered what she should do if something went wrong. She ran out of her room and into her parents' and used the phone to dial 911.

In the bathroom, Olivia lay unmoving across the floor with Jack hanging on top of her. He pushed her over on her back and roughed up her dress so he could part her legs. He pulled her underwear aside, before taking out his hard member. Olivia went stiff, her body was done. There wasn't any fight left to give and as her head tilted against the floor her eyes went level with the gun that was disbelievingly in arms reach.

She didn't have long before Jack yanked her face towards his. "I want to look you in the eye baby. It always makes me feel so good to see that look on your face. Half in pain, half in pleasure, a little shock and a smidgen of fear..." Jack grunted.

"You know what baby? I couldn't agree more," and with that, Olivia pulled the trigger..

Her battered body trembled in fear as her bloodied fingers clung to the gun in her hand. Her own shaking breath scared her beyond measure as she looked below at the lifeless body of her husband of four years. After his absolute death registered in her mind, she turned her attention to the alarming sound of her two children wailing outside the bathroom door and the police cars closing in


	5. Broken

"Olivia look at me...did he do this to you?" His only response were the quick tears that slid down her face.

"It was an accident. We didn't- I didn't mean to...it just happened so fast, and he was so angry El..."

"Liv, what are you talking about? What could he have possibly have been so upset about? Tell me what went wrong." Elliot demanded, his own voice forcing the words out of her.

"I came home...with Allie and Jack, after you and I met...and...he was home. He wanted to talk." Olivia explained as she began to shake. "He sent Allie upstairs, he bought her a new toy, and then he asked me to sit down. He told me he'd been cheating for months and that he knew about the baby. He wanted me to- to 'take care of him.' I told him no, that I wanted out and then he hit me..."

Elliot's eyes widened with rage. It wasn't what she said that had him on edge, it was how well she said it. He knew right away that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her and he felt so stupid, so foolish for never realizing it. He had and everyone else had noticed her injuries as early as they day she came back from her marital leave, and everyone had believed her when she explained that it was an accident that occurred on the job. Everyone including Elliot.

He should have known. What? She only invited everyone over twice a year. They barely spoke outside of work...he should have known. Elliot breathed through his nose and tried to suppress his anger. He was a mess, but he couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"What are you going to do?" Elliot whispered softly.

"I don't know." Olivia sighed.

"Well, at least you know he's gone. It's over Liv. You don't ever have to go back."

"You don't understand El...I never wanted to leave...I loved him." Elliot frowned as if he hadn't heard her correctly. Olivia couldn't be serious, she couldn't possibly be in love with someone crazy enough to do _this_ to her.

"Why don't you get some sleep. We can talk more about it in the morning."

Olivia nodded. It was the first thing anyone had said that made sense. Elliot lead her into the bedroom where Allie was sleeping. He pulled out Eli's old play pen and put little Jack inside while Olivia changed her clothes, choosing one of Elliot's huge NYPD shirts. There were only a few more hours until morning but he figured it be worth it for Olivia to get some rest.

"You ok? You need anything? Glass of water?" Elliot asked as he stare at Olivia who was cuddled up against Allie across the room. "Stay with us?"

"Are you sure?" Olivia nodded. "Ok...uh let me just...lock the door." Elliot said. He was nervous. She needed to be healed and he wasn't sure if he had the power to undo her scars, both physically and emotionally. When he came back she was lying completely still with her arms wrapped around Allie. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was awake. He slipped in behind her and tried laying flat on his back.

In all of their years of partnership, they hadn't been this close to one another since before Olivia got married. So many things, so many emotions were tangled in this one single night and Elliot couldn't describe any of them. He stared up at the ceiling trying to pretend to be comfortable before shifting on his side with his back turned to them. He wasn't sure how he should do this to be honest.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"Just hold me." Olivia pleaded.

"Ok." He outstretched his arm and rubbed her shoulder, maintaining a decent distance between them before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Help

Elliot woke up with Olivia and Allie pulled firmly in his embrace. His face was nuzzled deep into the crook of her neck and his legs were crunched up behind Olivia's. He immediately pulled away, heavily embarrassed and ashamed that he had gotten so close at a time like this. He prayed to God that she hadn't noticed and slipped away out from underneath the covers.

As he came out he caught Allie playing with her mothers Semper Fi necklace. Elliot stroked her hair before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Let mommy get some rest kiddo." Elliot whispered. "Want to help little Jack and I make some breakfast?" Allie nodded and put her arms out for Elliot to carry her. He grinned and picked her up, wheeling Little Jack in his playpen as they exited the room.

"What do you say to chocolate chip pancakes?" Elliot asked taking out some milk and flour.

"They're my mommy's favorite." Allie replied.

"I know." Elliot smiled. He tried to get her to smile even though he knew it'd be hard. Elliot had an uneasy nauseating feeling that she'd seen to much in her young years. Her eyes were dark and hollow, reminding him of some of the younger victims that had come in and out of the 1-6 and it bothered him that she looked that way. He tried to push the idea out of his mind and focus on the pancakes but he was edgy. For Allie's sake he had his temper under control but he needed her to smile for him. It was the only signal he had to cling on that had any essence of hope.

"Uncle Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"I like your house."

"Thank you. You and your mom helped me decorate it when I moved in."

"I don't remember helping her decorate."

Elliot laughed. "That's because you were still in your mommy's belly when you helped out."

"Oh," Allie replied jumping off the stool in front of the island and standing next to Elliot who was working at the stove. "Uncle Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I live here?"

"You can stay here as long as you like Al. You know that. Remember? Mi casa-

"Es su casa," Allie finished, holding her plate out for a pancake.

"That's right."

* * *

Around noonish, Elliot didn't have anymore time to kill, so he left Olivia a note saying that he'd taken the kids to the precinct with him so he could go to work.

"Uncle Fin!" Allie screamed excitedly as they walked into the precinct.

"Hey baby girl! Look at you, growing so big! You're starting to look more and more beautiful everyday. Just like your mom." Fin tickled as he held Allie in his arms.

"What are _you_ doing here ya little weasel?" Munch chirped as he realized that the 1-6 had company.

"Visiting, uncle Munch."

"Where's Liv?" Fin asked as he sat Allie on his desk.

"At my place." Fin and Munch exchanged glances. "Sleeping."

"Sure Stabler, and uh, how long as she been 'sleeping' over?"

"Just for the night."

"Oh really?" Fin rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

"It totally counts." Munch said scoring with his fists.

"Man shut up. She's still with Jack. Liv is crazy but she ain't that crazy."

"We must not know the same Liv." Elliot mumbled. "Hey kiddo, I'm going to go talk to granddad for minute ok? Think you can hold the fort until I get back?" Allie nodded. "That's my girl." Elliot turned to Fin. "Hey, keep an eye on her. We may be expecting company..." Elliot warned before walking into Cragen's office.

Cragen chuckled when he saw Elliot with Little Jack strapped to his chest. "So Liv finally convinced you to go on diaper duty?"

"She didn't have to captain...I volunteered." Elliot said in all seriousness.

"Where's Benson?" Cragen asked with a highly tangible glance. Obviously, like Munch and Fin he had his own assumptions about what was going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"She's at home in my apartment."

"Is there something that you want to tell me Elliot?"

"The reason I'm on...the reason I have Liv's kids is..."

"Oh for chrissake spit it out."

"It's Jack. He's been abusing her for years."

"That son of a bitch...he's got another thing coming for him if he thinks he can get away with this." Cragen spat, his voice languid with emotion. "I will burn his ass on this city's street before I let him near her again."

"Captain, Jack's dead." Cragen did a double take on Elliot. "Liv killed him."

"Get me a detail on the house. We're going to have one hell of a mess to clean up." Elliot nodded in agreement.

"What mess?" Olivia asked as she walked in on them.

* * *

**So, how do you think she'll react when she finds out someone knows the truth?**


	7. Fixing

"Elliot? What mess?" Olivia asked again, this time a little nervous about what was going on exactly.

"Olivia sit down." Cragen ordered.

"What is it Don?" Cragen studied the traces of abuse on her face and tried to gain the means to speak to her in a compassionate way, but he was too smitten by all the things he couldn't see.

"We're sending a detail over to the house, to see what you left behind."

"Left behind? Elliot what's he talking about?"

"I know about Jack, Liv." Cragen replied bluntly. Olivia went pale as a sheet.

"Liv-

"Elliot shut up!" Olivia spat. She was pissed. She had come to him last night, thinking she could trust him, thinking he could help her and come to find out he was no better than the next. Last night she opened up to him and had been completely honest and he went straight the very place she should have been trying to avoid, only to exploit her personal life.

"Olivia I want you and Elliot to go down and see Warner. You need to be looked at, and she's a friend."

"Like hell. I'm not going anywhere with him.

"Olivia please. Think about the baby."

"You're pregnant?" Cragen asked. The room got quiet. Olivia ran her good fingers through her hair and got up to leave.

"Give him to me." she whispered.

"Olivia-

"I want my son back. Give him to me." Olivia ordered. Elliot was hesitant but he complied.

"I'm sorry." he said back as he handed her little Jack.

She scoffed and walked out with a "Go to hell."

"Where's Allie?"

"Fin took her to get ice cream." Munch replied. "What the hell's is going on?" He asked Elliot who was following her with determination.

Olivia tried to escape into the cribs where she could conceal her stinging eyes but Elliot had caught up to her. "What was that Liv? Go to hell? After everything I did for you? After all the times I've covered your ass? You know just because I want what's best for you doesn't make me your enemy."

"Oh bullshit Elliot! You don't want what's best for me and even if you did it doesn't give you the right to share the details of my personal life with everyone else. This is where I work Elliot!"

"You came to me for help! And that's what I'm going to do."

"I don't want your help." Olivia said as she put little Jack on one of the cots.

"Right I forgot. You've got a husband for that. Right Liv? You love him? You love someone who would do this to you? Why didn't you love me! I could of- I would never have done anything like this to you." Elliot scolded. He grabbed a hold of her and indicated her scars and bruises.

"Let go of me Elliot."

"You need my help. Let me help you."

"Let go."

"No I am not letting you go!" He yelled. "I am not letting you go...I did it once, and this is what happened. I'm not afraid anymore Liv. I'm not afraid to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you. I always have...from the first time..." Elliot explained as he carefully wiped away a the moisture that had escaped from her lids.

"And I love Allie. You think I don't know about her? Hm? You think I didn't know?" Olivia tensed up and glared at him. "I will not let you bring my daughter back into this. So stop running. I'm right here. It's over." With that, Elliot finally let her go.

"You don't mean that."

"I wanted to marry you Olivia...when we...even before Kathy I've always loved you, and when we finally had our time together, I made promises to you, and I intend on keeping them. We can still have those things Liv. Just stay. Let me help you, let me protect you. You don't have to run anymore. I'm right here. Please let me fix this."

Olivia wanted to hate him right now, a part of her did, but she couldn't deal with this right now. She was starting to have cramps and she was ready to go see Warner now.

"You really want to fix this?" Elliot nodded. "Take me see Warner."


	8. The First Time

**So a lot of people have been asking me to go back again and start from the beginning when Olivia met Jack, and kick off there and then shoot back to the present, so...**

"What happened?" Fin growled when he saw Olivia, Elliot and little Jack making their way down to the cribs.

"We'll talk later." Elliot replied.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Allie asked wrapping her arms around Olivia.

"Nothing baby, Uncle Elliot's going to take me to visit a friend."

"Can I come with you?"

"No baby, not this time, but I'll be back soon ok? Why don't you go visit grandpa in his office until I get back?"

"Ok."

"Liv." Elliot warned, noticing her color going down. She nodded and let go of Allie, leaving her behind.

* * *

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Fin spat as Cragen walked out of his office to collect Allie.

"What's the emergency?" Alex asked nearly running into the precinct.

"Take Allie for five. Let me fill these guys in."

"Hey kiddo, remember me?" Alex tickled, making Allie giggle in Cragen's arms.

"Hi ant Alex."

"Hi." Alex smiled. "Come on. Let's give the boys some time to talk about bugs."

Cragen waited until they were out of sight before talking.

"I'll ask again. Somebody mind telling why Olivia is sporting a new make over?" Fin asked more aggressively.

"Jack did it."

"Where is he?" Fin barked.

"Still at the house."

"Good, I want him sitting right in front of the fucking TV when I bust a cap in his ass."

"Olivia beat you to it."

"So what's the problem?"

"I need you to go down and make sure she didn't make any slip ups. We need a perfect case here for self defense, and then I want you to call CSU and get this show on the road."

"We're on it."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Melinda asked as she saw Olivia and Elliot making their way down to her lab from the hallway.

"Long story." Olivia replied.

"Bet it was a good one. Let me have a look. Elliot are you staying?"

"I'm not leaving her." Melinda looked at Olivia for confirmation and began the examination.

"Want to start by telling me what happened? It'd make my job a lot easier."

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

He was perfect she thought, as Jack held her in his arms while they danced. They had been dating for six months, and every moment that she'd spent with him had been more magical than the last. She couldn't count the amount of times he made her smile in one day, on two hands if she tried. Ever since they met at the courthouse they had been feverishly attracted to each other. He did things to her that she couldn't utter, he made her feel things she'd thought were only possible with _the impossible_, and now here he was holding on to her as if he were afraid she'd slip away and she had never been more happier in her life.

"You look beautiful tonight." he said in a low whisper. She gave a modest blush behind his ear, that he couldn't see before responding. "I'm happy you like it," she whispered back. Jack drew her in closer, holding her tightly against him, flashing a daring grin.

"Do you like the party?"

"I do, but I have a feeling I'm going to like the after party more." Olivia smirked. Jack leaned in to kiss her but they were interrupted before he got the chance. Jack held onto her more firmly as the informant approached.

"Mr. Louis, Mr. Carraway will see you now."

Jack frowned. "Can it wait?"

"No sir."

Jack let go of Olivia and whispered in her ear. "I'll just be a moment. Why don't you grab our things?"

"Ok." Olivia replied blissfully. Olivia and Jack walked off in separate directions, Olivia to their table and Jack towards a group of men wearing suits that cost more than Olivia earned in one year. She sighed, and smiled already missing the comfort of his embrace as she gathered her purse and his coat.

"Oh Olivia darling, are you leaving?" One of the wives had asked as she noticed Olivia preparing to go.

"I am, Jack has to be back at the hospital early tomorrow morning, and it's getting late."

"Well it was so nice to meet you. I really hope we see each other soon. Jack hasn't looked this happy in ages."

"Thank you, I'd really love it if we met again as well." Olivia smiled politely. Just then there was a ruckus on the other end of the room. Olivia's eyes immediately darted over to where she last saw Jack, and had found him in the middle of a brawl with one of the men wearing an expensive suit. A nearby table had rattled and making the glasses of champagne and half eaten plates chime in an unconventional tone. The music had momentarily slowed as every head had turned to watch Jack try and beat the hell out of one of his colleagues.

The security guards had to pry Jack off him. "Get off of me!" Olivia heard Jack yell at a faded volume. The security guards let him go after they pushed him in the other direction. Jack looked back with fury burning his eyes. He drove his fingers through his now disheveled hair before storming towards Olivia.

"Jack? Honey what happened?"

"Let's go. We're leaving." Jack seethed as he forcibly yanked Olivia's wrist towards him and drug her out of the dining hall. They walked out into the cold brisk air towards the valet. Jack chugged him the keys. "82."

"Jack-

"Put this on." He ordered, handing her his coat.

"Jack-

"Olivia, put the goddamn coat on!" Olivia glared at him and snatched the coat from his hands, reluctantly pulling it on. The car pulled up and within moments they were off to a silent ride home. Olivia got out of the car before, Jack had the time to open the door for her. She was pissed and he knew he screwed up.

"Olivia."

"You should go. You have to be up at work soon."

"I'm not leaving you here."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders not caring whether or not he stayed or went and opened the door to her apartment building. Jack followed her, getting angry all over again. As soon as her apartment door opened her took off Jack's jacket and threw it at him.

"You know...you looked beautiful tonight."

"You already said that." Olivia replied annoyed that he was still there.

"Yeah well, Tom Kessler thought so too. I went over there to talk business and he asked me how much a broad like you costs to spend a night out. I told him to back off and he does until it's time to go. That's when he started making comments about us, and you...and I lost it."

"Jack, people have made passes at me before when we've gone out and you've never reacted the way you did tonight. I mean you embarrassed me in front of all those people-

"I embarrassed you?" Jack yelled. "You embarrassed me!"

"What are you talking about! I spent the whole night by your side, drinking your champagne, eating your fancy food, and talking to all your rich bitch friends. You tell me how I embarrassed you."

"I saw you two together!" Jack yelled back. Olivia opened her eyes wide, and blinked at him, scoffing in disbelief. Was he really accusing her of cheating, even if it was in the slightest of ways? Olivia was hurt that he could even think that. "I saw you Olivia."

"No. No you didn't."

"I saw you smiling at him when he spoke with you. What do you think I'm stupid?"

"I was being nice Jack. You told me how important he was at work and-

"And what? You thought, oh let me sleep with my boyfriend's competition 'cause that'll help." Jack said sarcastically finishing her sentence.

"Go to hell."

"If I'm going, you can rest assure that your ass will burn with me."

"Get out, or I will call the police."

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell you were doing with him."

"You're sick." Olivia said, giving up on the situation entirely. Jack was completely off charts.

"What? Tell me? Did you want to fuck him?" Jack pressed, this time invading her space.

"Leave. Now."

"What about that hot head partner of yours? Hm? You ever think of that?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself. He'll be here in three minutes," Olivia croaked. She could feel the emotion boiling up in her throat. Their whole exchange was killing her. They'd been dating for months now, and he'd never been like this. The part that hurt the most was how much she had fallen in love with him, and now he was turning out to be like all the rest. Another failed relationship. She was beginning to think that she was the problem.

"You know what? I won't bother. You can have fun screwing yourself tonight." Jack fumed. He turned around and stormed out. Pushing some of her things off her dresser as he went. In that moment he was destructive and Olivia was falling apart. Olivia let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding onto when she heard her front door slam. She was shaking. She picked up her phone on her night stand, and dialed the only person she thought safe enough to call.

"Stabler?"

"Hey...Elliot." Elliot knew right away that something was wrong. He could here her voice quivering over the phone.

"Liv? Is everything all right? What's the matter?"

"Uh nothing. I'm just tired...wanted to hear your voice."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No. I just uh..." Olivia sniffed. "Just was calling."

"Ok. Well maybe you'll want to talk in the morning? We could go get coffee at that place you like?" Elliot offered as he threw a sweater over his head and slid into his boots. "Sound like a plan?" He was out of his apartment now.

"I'd like that."

"Hey, how was your big party?" He was out in the street now, walking.

"Just like you said, 'a play date for egotistical maniacs.'"

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." Olivia smiled. "How's home?"

Elliot pondered what he should say next. He and Kathy had split permanently, and he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Olivia about it. He gave Kathy the house, for the kids so that pretty much left him with a bed at the cribs.

"Oh, well you know...home's good." He was across the street now. Olivia pictured Kathy sleeping behind Elliot as they talked on the phone. She immediately felt guilty, like she was invading their space, and felt like now was as good a time as any to end their conversation.

"So tomorrow. Seven ok?"

"Seven's perfect..." As he stared up at her window, he waited for her to say something else, anything else, but she hadn't. "Good night Liv..."

"Good night El." She hung up the phone first and turned back to her empty apartment. She made herself a cup of coffee and began to clean up the mess jack made before he left. She wanted to stay up as late as possible, that way when she closed her eyes there would be that much less time before she got to see Elliot again, and that was an idea she could sleep with.

* * *

**And I'm sorry it took me so long to update this! Tell me how you think Jack makes a come back?**


	9. Reasons

Elliot frowned at Olivia as they worked silently across from one another. For the past week she hadn't said much more than two words to him. Even when they got coffee, she was pretty short and almost never looked him in the eye. He wasn't sure what to say to get her to talk about what was on her mind but after she ignored the thirteenth phone call on her cell he gave up

"Ok I've had enough of this. You want to tell me what's going on, or should I pick up the phone and ask the idiot that's been calling you for the past four hours."

Olivia was visibly surprised by his outburst. "It's nothing. Just drop it."

"No, why did you call me last night?"

Olivia shrugged and glanced shyly, "I told you. I wanted to hear your voice."

"You know I know you better than that right?" Olivia glared up at him, suddenly curious of how well he knew her. It couldn't have been more than what she knew about him. "You can tell me anything Liv." He was so honest with her, so serious it made her doubt everything. She opened her mouth to say something, and Elliot watched her with anticipation.

She opened her mouth to say something but a blue collar stopped her before she got the chance. "I-

"Olivia Benson?"

"Yes?"

"We've got a guy downstairs in custody for possession. We checked his belongings, and we found your card. Do you have time to make an ID?"

"Yeah. Hey Elliot cover for me," Olivia said as she left her desk.

* * *

"Which one?" Olivia asked as she walked into the lower division.

"That guy there over to the left," the officer pointed out. Slowly, she made her way through the busy unit to the other end of the precinct where a man was hunched over with his back turned to her.

"Excuse me, sir?" Olivia said kneeling down and putting a hand on the guy's back. The man timidly lifted his head and revealed himself. Olivia sighed and shook her head grinning. "You've gotta lot of nerve."

"You weren't answering my calls."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna help you get out of this one."

"There aren't any actual charges Olivia." She stared at him blankly. "Like I said, you weren't answering your calls. I had to think of something to see you."

"You know what Jack just save it."

"Hey listen to me," Jack begged grabbing her wrist as she turned away. "Just wait a minute. I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is and you know it," he waited for her to intervene but she hadn't. "The other night... it was a mistake. Please just let me explain. The company...it's doing really well. They want to make me partner. I was falling in love with you- I am in love with you...everything was happening fast. The money was rolling in, the competition skyrocketed. For someone like me, who's so used to not having anything to lose, it was a nightmare...I wanted that night to be special.

"You were upset because of all the long hours I had to take...we hadn't seen each other in almost a week. I was just scared. Scared that I was losing you...so I started doing speed. That night, I had a few drinks...to celebrate and the next thing I know...I'm introducing my boss's kid to my fist, and you don't anything to do with me. The next morning, not only did I wake up to find that I've lost my job, but the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"How could you be so stupid?" Olivia whispered, her face gently frowning with concern and pity.

"I thought it would work. I thought it'd help..."

"It never helps. Drugs, drinking, overworking yourself. Where did you think it was going to take you Jack?"

"To the top."

"Yeah, so you can fall on your ass," Olivia sighed.

"Look I know it doesn't excuse what I did, but I just came by to apologize. I barely remember it...bits and pieces really...what ever I said or did, I just want you to know I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, it's the last thing in the world that I'd want to do."

Olivia gave a slight nod. She was going to say it was ok, or it wasn't your fault. He was out of control that night, and saying those things would have condoned what he did. Though she had to admit, she was relieved he had been more than under the influence when he said those things to her. She didn't think she'd be able to forgive him otherwise.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Start my own company. I have the credibility...win you back." Olivia's eyes which were previously preoccupied by the busy station shot over to Jack's face. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Good luck with that pal."

"You know I will Liv. I always get what I want." Jack smiled. Olivia elbowed him flashing a grin of her own.

"Get out of my station."

* * *

**Short I know! Don't take that grin at the end the wrong way. It's gonna be a long ways off before she lets him back in. Will it be her choice? Will Elliot get wind of what's going on? Does Jack really love her? Coming up next!**


End file.
